Jealousy
by Okamidemon
Summary: Len always sees Kaito smiling with Master. Len becomes jealous but doesn't know he is. How will Len make Kaito notice?
1. Chapter 1

"Wake up!" Kaito flung open the curtains of my room. I sat up slowly, rubbing my eyes. Hello, my name is Len...I'm a vocaloid. I sleepily stared at Kaito, who was opening my windows.

"Kaito," I moaned, "Why do you have to wake me up so early?" I slowly got out of bed and began dressing myself. Kaito handed me some casual clothing from my closet. I took the clothing. "Hmm? What is this for?"

"We're going out with Master to eat." Kaito smiled. Kaito-nii always seemed fond of master. He was always smiling when talking about him or with him. I really don't understand him. Why does he like Master so much? "Hey, Kaito-nii," I mumbled, "Why do you like Master so much?"

Kaito immediately stopped what he was doing and fell silent. Oh…I shouldn't have asked that…

"Never mind." I quickly put on my clothes Kaito handed to me and ran out of my room. I splashed my face with water in the bathroom. What was I thinking? I dried my face a stared at myself in the mirror. "Kaito-nii…"

I walked out of our house and sat on a bench in front of our house. I noticed Kaito in the corner of my eye. I looked over to see what he was doing. I got up and ran over. I have to apologize. "Kai- " I paused. I saw Kaito talking to Master. He was smiling, as usual. I hid behind the corner of our house. I shouldn't ease drop…Is what I told myself several times. But I just couldn't get myself to leave. I silently listened to their conversation.

"Thank you for coming to eat with us, Master." Kaito bowed.

"No, you don't have to thank me," Master petted Kaito's head, "I have something to tell you guys anyways."

"What is that, Master?" Kaito questioned cocking his head from side to side.

"Mmn…I will tell you when we all get together," Master patted Kaito's shoulder, "I have something to tell you separately also."

I did feel well at all. After I heard that Master wanted to talk to Master separately. I wonder why. I stared out the window of the car. We were driving to some restaurant. I was in the car with Kaito, Master, Kiyoteru, Gakupo, and Yumma. I sat in between Gakupo and Kiyoteru. No one was talking. Everyone was just absorbed in their own thing. Gakupo was sleeping, or I think he was. Kiyoteru was reading some college math book, and Yumma was…was twisting around crazily practicing for his new song "A Clingy Boy for 15 Years." But what stupid things he did was nothing to me then. I was focused on the stuff going on behind him. Kaito was sitting in the front seat with Master laughing and smiling. I clenched y fist. What are they talking about?

"Am I that amazing that you are jealous?" Yumma, who sat in front of the mini window to the front part of the car and I, smirked.

"W-what?" I flinched and gritted my teeth.

"Well, you kept staring at me," Yumma smirked and touched his face, "so I supposed that you got jealous of my beauty and skill."

"You!" I got up and grabbed Yumma's shirt collar.

"Tch, you shrimp." Yumma glared at me.

"Calm down you two!" Kiyoteru slammed the book he was reading close.

Yumma quickly sat down properly with his head down. What's with him, being all innocent with Kiyoteru…

"Ah, you bastard!" I was about to hit him.

Kiyoteru glared at me and pushed up his glasses.

I gulped. "S-sorry…" I slowly sat down.

"Good, now then, I was also wondering why you were looking troubled, Len." Kiyoteru looked at me with concern. Kiyoteru was always kind to everybody not just as a teacher.

"Ah…nothing…" I stared outside of the car.

"Weren't you staring at Kaito and Master?" Gakupo opened his eyes and stared at me. H-how did he know? Wasn't his eyes closed?

"Ah! No!" I yelled, my face flushed red.

"Oh~ You like Kaito?" Yumma smirked.

I fell silent. Do I? But…he's a guy! I heard the mini window open. Yumma moved out of the way and bowed slightly to Master. Kaito peaked out of the window with a concerned expression.

"What's with the yelling?" Master glanced at us, still busy on the road.

"Oh, it's nothing," Kiyoteru smiled at Kaito, "Just a little fight."

Kaito frowned. "Please don't fight before a meal together. The girls are coming too."

Yumma, who usually perked up once hearing the girls, seemed uninterested. He leaned over Kiyoteru's book and talked to him smiling. What's with him? I stared at him angrily. Kaito looked at me curiously, having already forgotten that we fought, and smiled. I blushed and turned away. I'm so confused with myself…


	2. Chapter 2

"Master! Over here~" Miku called. Master smiled and waved at them. Miku was with Luka, Meiko, and Rin. Rin ran over to me and hugged me.

"Len!" Rin hugged me and smiled at me, "How are you?"

"I'm fine…" I smiled at her faintly, glancing at Kaito. I looked over to someone yelling and running to Kiyoteru.

"Kiyoteru~" Yumma swung his arms around Kiyoteru and grinned at him. What a weirdo…I stared at Yumma blankly and sighed. Kiyoteru pushed Yumma away coldly and walked away. Yumma, who had a bight expression, automatically turned cold. What's with him? Yumma sighed, then walked over changing his expression. "Hey, Rin~"

He began acting like he did before, a complete womanizer. I sighed and stared at Kaito who was sticking to Master like glue. "Let's sit down." I walked to a random table and pulled out a seat for Rin.

Yumma sat down across from Rin and I. He covered his head with his arms and lay on the table. Gakupo soon came over and sat down with us. Then, the others came. We ordered good food and ate. Everyone seemed happy, except Yumma and me.

We came back home after the meal. Master told us that we all had to do our best and to keep healthy. Yumma and I were alone in the house. Gakupo had gone out to do a recording, and Kiyoteru and Yumma were called out by Master. Yumma sat on the couch reading the book Kiyoteru was reading in the car.

"Why are you reading that?" I asked. I took a glass of water to Yumma.

"Calculus." Yumma closed the book to look at the cover.

"Why? We don't need it."

Yumma put the book down, "But, Kiyoteru does…"

"…Hey, do you like Kiyoteru?"

Yumma smiled slightly and took the glass of water I brought over to him, "As much as you like Kaito."

I smirked, "We should just tell them shouldn't we?"

"But, it's not that easy to say it…when they are in front of you."

"Yeah…"

It was a new day. The day I decided to tell Kaito. But…It was not exactly the best day. Yumma, curled up in a ball, sat on the couch covering his head with his arms. I walked over to him.

"What's up with you?" I stared down at him.

Yumma stayed silent.

I peeked into a gap between his arms. There were tears. "Are you ok?"

Yumma lifted his head slowly. Tears trailed down his face. "Kiyoteru…is going somewhere else to stay…"

"W-what? Why?"

Yumma gritted his teeth, "Because of that Yuki kid." Yumma wiped away his tears, "I won't let him. I won't let him go." Yumma stood up and ran up to Kiyoteru's room.

"Wait, Yumma!" I shouted and went after him. But, I stopped at the first step, seeing Kaito peeking out from the kitchen's wall. "K-Kaito…"

Kaito backed away. He looked like a scared little dog. "I saw Yumma-kun crying this morning…I tried to comfort him…b-but he snapped at me and…and…" Tears began forming in Kaito's eyes.

"Kaito?" I held Kaito in my arms. He hugged me crying.

"H-he looked so sad…b-but he was so scary, Len." Kaito sobbed.

"Kaito." I wiped away his tears with my fingers and looked up at him, "Yumma was just jealous."

"Jealous?"

"Yeah…he likes Kiyoteru."

Kaito stared wide-eyed at me. "Really? And you don't think it's weird?"

"Think what is weird?" I stared at Kaito who was panicking.

Kaito paused, "…That…two guy…are d-d-dating?" Kaito began stuttering.

No way. Does Kaito not think it's weird? Then that means I have a chance! I grabbed Kaito's shoulders forcefully and kissed him. I backed away flushed red. Kaito stared at me and began panicking again. "Of course I don't."

Kaito fell onto his knees and began crying.

"K-Kaito?" I tried to calm him down. Was that too much? My body moved without me thinking. I actually kissed Kaito. But, it might be my last. "I-I love you…so, so…"

"Waaaahhh~ Len, I love you Lenny!" Kaito kept crying, "I thought that if you knew that I liked you…" He paused.

"…that I would dislike you?" I laughed a bit, "Well, you thought wrong."

Kaito wiped away his tears and kissed me on the forehead, "Thank goodness." He smiled innocently at me.

Even though I thought it was going to be a bad day, I guess it wasn't. Kaito found out about my feelings and felt the same for me. Yumma and Kiyoteru? Well, Kiyoteru ended up staying. Seems like they got along well too, and apparently they watched the whole Kaito and me thing. Now Yumma got his big mouth back again. Our lives went back to normal. Except that Kiyoteru is now making Yumma and I learn college things. Despite that, I enjoy being with them, especially Kaito.


End file.
